Wonders
by KoalaSnow
Summary: Mai is imprisoned. Every night she wonders if Zuko will come get her. But she hopes it's soon because she has to tell him some big news. And the news will be available for an amount of time. Time is ticking and Zuko needs to hurry for the one he loves....
1. Prologue

I had this idea in my head and in my notebook for a long time now, so I decided to publish it. And it is so rainy outside, I had nothing else to do. Enjoy!!!!

_Wonders_

_Prologue_

Mai and Ty Lee were imprisoned in the Boiling Rock. Mai wonders if what she did for Zuko was the right choice. Her heart was saying "yes" but something else was saying "no." So now Mai and Ty Lee were stuck and in this hell hole for about two months now. They were in seperate cells, both by themself. Mai needed to get out of here...and soon. Both were getting poor nourishment, and it was an important factor.

"Mai?" Ty Lee called out.

"What?" Mai answered emotionless.

"How are you holding up in there?" Ty Lee asked.

No answer.

"Mai? Come on, answer please. It's an important question." Ty Lee pleaded.

"Fine. Are you happy now?" Mai answered.

"Seriously."

"You know what Ty Lee? I'm not doing fine. I feel horrible right now. Is that better?" Mai answered.

"Mai."

"We're never going to leave this place." Mai added.

"Yes we are. Enough of the negativity." Ty Lee said.

"I feel horrible right now." Mai complained leaning against the bars of the cell.

"Well, look at where we're at. It's not the greatest place to be in." Ty Lee stated.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Mai said.

"Alright. Night." Ty Lee chiped.

Mai laid her head on a stack of dirty blankets and wrappped one around her. She placed a hand on her abdomen.

"It's going to be a long year." Mai whispered to herself.

Yeah, short, I know, but it's just the intro. The next will be longer. Did you like? Reviews are welcomed :)


	2. Chapter 1 I'm Going

Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy this part.

_Chapter 1 I'm Going_

Zuko knows that Mai is imprisoned. And now he was going to rescue her, once his uncle was done with his speech.

"And make sure not to make too much noise because then you will then be imprisoned as well." Iroh stated.

"I know uncle." Zuko answered annoyed.

"I'll be waiting here for your return." Iroh said.

"Alright." Zuko returned.

He then left to the Boiling Rock.

...

With Mai and Ty Lee.

"Are you feeling better Mai?" Ty Lee asked.

"I guess." Mai answered.

"Do you need more water?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yeah." Mai answered.

"Here." Ty Lee said passing the water to Mai.

Mai took the water and rinsed her mouth in the bucket. The guard was supposed to get the remains of the food over an hour ago. But he didn't come. And the smell of her own vomit was getting to Mai.

"Ugh, I want to get out of here." Mai complained.

"Mai, don't worry. Zuko will be coming. I can tell." Ty Lee explained.

"Whatever. The only thing I want right now is for the guard to take away the trays and the bucket." Mai said laying down.

"Alright." Ty Lee gave up.

...

Zuko knew the perimeter of the Boiling Rock from his last visit with Sokka. So now it was to find Mai and Ty Lee. So what Zuko decided to do was like the last time. Pose as a guard. But with all the cells it was gong to be a long time. What Zuko did to kill time was to see if they had a book of all the prisoners and the cell they are staying in. Long behold there wasn't and Zuko began to get frustrated. But this was for Mai, and there was no way Zuko was going to turn back.

About six hours later, Zuko had a plan on how to get a guard to take him or tell him to which cell Mai was in. And a guard was coming.

"Excuse me, but what cell is a woman named Mai in? You see I was supposed to take her for this meeting with the main guard but I can't seem to remember what cell she is in. And you know what happens when the main guard gets mad." Zuko stated.

"Ah, no problem. I think she is on sixth level. Cell number 39 or 40." The guard answered.

"Ah I remember now. Thank you so much." Zuko said taking off.

...

Ty Lee and Mai were fast asleep in their cells. The trays and Mai's bucket were taken away awhile ago. But Mai still had the thought in her head of Zuko coming to get her. He did leave her to help the Avatar. But she ignored that now. Then footsteps woke up Mai. Then the footsteps stooped.

"What do you want now?" Mai asked annoyed.

Then...

I think that was longer...Did you like? Reviews are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 2 The Rescue

New chappie. Enjoy this one my readers :D

_Chapter 2 The Rescue_

Then...

"Zuko?" Mai asked surprised.

"Mai! Are you alright?" Zuko asked in relief and shock.

"Well..everything can be better." Mai answered dull.

"Oh. And is Ty Lee here?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah. That one there. Surprised she didn't scream your name yet." Mai stated.

"Oh, okay. I got the keys from a fellow guard for both of your cells." Zuko stated.

"But how did you get them?" Mai asked.

"The man was asleep." Zuko answered.

"Whatever." Mai said.

Zuko then unlocked Mai's prison door. Once she was out Zuko kissed her, and Mai responded. But Zuko broke it easily.

"Zuko?" Mai asked slowly. "Something wrong?"

"Um, have you gained weight while here?" Zuko asked.

"Oh.." Mai said realizing what she forgot. "Zuko...I'm pregnant. And you're the father."

Zuko couldn't believe what he just heard. "How did this happen?" he asked.

"You don't remember? That night where you had the nightmare then we spoke then..you know." Mai answered.

"I know that! It's just...wow. But how far along are you?" Zuko asked.

"We'll talk about that later. Let's just Ty Lee and get out of here." Mai said.

"Okay." Zuko said. He then opened Ty Lee's cell and she immediately ran out and hugged him.

"I knew you would come!" Ty Lee yelled happily.

"Shut up, someone will hear us." Mai warned.

"Oh, right..sorry." Ty Lee apologized.

"I know a shortcut from here. No guards at all." Zuko said.

"You really planned this out well didn't you?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yeah, so?" Zuko answered.

"Nothing, just wondering." Ty Lee said.

Zuko led the way to the exit. But there were some guards. So once Zuko saw the guards, he decided that it will e safer that if Mai and Ty Lee wore the guard uniform as well. Luckily there was a full room of them. But with Mai, it hid her belly. So they made it to the exit.

"Now how do we leave? We can't exactly swim in this steaming water." Mai said.

"Wait right here, or follow me. Which ever you choose." Zuko said.

Mai and Ty Lee decided to follow him. Then they saw the fire nation balloon.

"Oh." Mai said.

"Climb aboard before someone spots." Zuko stated.

That's exactly what Mai and Ty Lee did. But then as they were almost gone and out of sight, an arrow came shooting right for them.

"Great." Mai complained.

Zuko shot some fire balls at them. And luckily it hit them, so they were safe. They made it out of the Boiling Rock.

There! Longer? You liked? The next chapter is about Mai and the pregnancy etc. Reviews will be amazing!


	4. Chapter 3 Explaining

New one!!!

_Chapter 3 Explaining_

Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee were in the Fire Nation balloon. They were escaping from the Boiling Rock. Zuko found out he was going to be a father in just a couple of months. But now Mai was going to explain how she found out, how far along she is, etc.

"So, Mai. Your pregnant?" Zuko asked nervously.

"Yeah. Hard to believe right?" Mai said.

"Yes! I mean, how did you find out if you ere locked up?" Zuko asked.

"Easy, I began to get sick and missed my period..twice." Mai answered.

"Oh and ew." Zuko said.

"Shut up." Mai said.

"Sorry, but I mean, how far along are you? You can't even tell unless you really stare." Zuko stated.

"Four months." Mai answered.

"Oh, so in...April?" Zuko guessed.

"Yeah." Mai answered.

"Oh."

The next one will be longer promise!! Reviews be awesome!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4 Making Sure

Here you go!!! Oh and this post-war :D

_Chapter 4 Making Sure_

The Fire Nation balloon had just landed. Ty Lee said her goodbyes and went towards her place. But Mai went with Zuko. But then when Iroh saw Mai, he was happy, very over dramatic.

"Ah! Lady Mai! Nice to see you!" Iroh said hugging her to deaf. But then he noticed her weight gain. "Um, not to be rude, but have you gained weight?"

"She's..pregnant Uncle." Zuko answered.

"Oh....oh! But who's the father?" Iroh asked.

"Zuko." Mai answered.

"Oh wow! Congratulations! But you guys are not married, everyone wil see you two as a disgrace." Iroh stated.

"I know, but we're going to keep the baby and raise no matter what they think of us." Zuko explained.

"Okay. That is a bright decision and I am proud of you." Iroh said. Zuko just smiled.

...

Later...

"Mai, you have to see a nurse to see if you're healthy and if the baby is fine." Zuko said.

"I know. Let me just take a shower." Mai said.

"Alright. But do you have clothes?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, remember I leave some extra clothes here for when I stay over." Mai answered.

"Oh. Alright." Zuko returned.

Twenty minutes later.

"So..where's this nurse at?" Mai asked.

"Just follow me." Zuko answered.

"Whatever." Mai answered dull.

Two minutes later Zuko and Mai got to the nurse.

"Well hello my lord? What may I check? Is something wrong?" The nurse asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. I was just wondering if you can see if Mai and the baby are healthy and fine." Zuko answered.

"Sure? But what happened though?"

"Mai was imprisoned in the Boiling Rock." Zuko answered.

"Oh, okay so let me." The nurse began some methods to see if the baby was safe and sound. A couple minutes passed and Mai was getting annoyed. Then the nurse finally finished. Or Mai thought.

"Okay Mai, I just want to take your weight and a blood test."

"Alright." Mai answered.

The nurse saw how much Mai weighed. She needed to gain some weight because for being four months, and her blood was extremely low.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"About an hour ago." Mai answered.

"Which was?"

"It was just some rice for now until dinner." Mai answered.

"Your blood sugar is very low which is not good. You need to gain some weight to be healthy enough to carry the baby. But the baby itself is pretty healthy, just eat healthy and no dangerous activity."

"Okay, whatever." Mai said.

"Thank you for your time." Zuko said.

"No problem, come if you ever have any questions." The nurse returned.

So..I really have no more ideas for the story, so unless you guys give me some, the next chapter will be the last. Reviews will be kind.


	6. Chapter 5 April 14th

Okay, sadly this is the last chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoy :D And thanks for reading this :D

_Chapter 5 April 14th_

It was the morning of April 14th. Mai had gained weight, so the baby was still in her womb. So Mai was nine months pregnant and her belly was very round and large. Zuko just loved rubbing her belly and was excited of becoming a father. She was due in two weeks. But today Mai had a feeling that something was going to happen. Anyhow, she was in in the garden just enjoying the cool day. Then Zuko joined her.

"Hey." Zuko greeted.

"Hey." Mai returned.

"So, how are you feeling today? It seemed like last night you couldn't sleep." Zuko stated.

"I don't know. Normal I guess." Mai answered.

"It's a nice day huh?" Zuko said wanting to start a conversation.

"I guess." Mai answered. "No meetings?"

"No." Zuko answered.

"Oh."

Both Mai and Zuko just sat there staring at the pond for about an hour. But then Mai felt liquid come out of her.

"Zuko." Mai began.

"Yeah?" Zuko answered.

"My water just broke." Mai said.

"What? Okay, come on, let's get you inside." Zuko said quickly.

"Are you panicking?" Mai asked.

"Huh? No, of course I'm not." Zuko lied.

"Zuko." Mai said.

"Okay, yes! Happy?" Zuko answered.

"Whatever." Mai said.

...

About an hour later, Mai was on a bed and getting ready for the pushing that was to come later.

"So, who's delievering this baby?" Mai asked.

"My uncle, the nurse is ill." Zuko answered.

"Does he even kno how to deliever a baby?" Mai asked.

"Yes he does." Zuko answered.

Mai then felt a contraction rip through her body.

"Contraction?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah. So?" Mai asked.

"It's okay if you scream, I'm the only one here." Zuko stated.

"No, I'm not going to scream, okay?" Mai answered.

"Whatever. But you want my hand at least?" Zuko offered.

"I don't care, I just want this baby out of me." Mai stated.

"Oh, just look at it this way, in a couple hours, the baby will be out of you." Zuko said.

"That didn't work." Mai pointed out.

"I tried at least."

As the hours passed Mai's contractions intensified. Then it was time for Mai to push.

"You ready Mai?" Iroh asked.

"Whatever." Mai answered.

"Okay, now push." Iroh instructed.

So Mai pushed.

"Very good." Iroh said. "Again."

So Mai pushed again. This continued on for about 30 minutes. Mai didn't scream at all, but Zuko's hands were being squeezed to a pulp.

"Push!" Iroh instructed.

Mai pushed again.

"The baby's head is crowning, a couple more pushes." Iroh instructed.

Mai pushed with all her might. She was getting tired from this.

"One more. A big push this time." Iroh instructed.

Zuko was nervous and Mai pushed with all her might. Then a cry was heard.

"It's a girl!" Iroh cried.

Mai was tired and sweaty from the labor. Iroh cleaned the baby and then handed her to Mai.

"Somehow, I was thinking that the baby was going to be a girl." Zuko stated.

"I thought it was a boy." Mai stated.

"Oh, so what are we going to name her?" Zuko asked.

"I was thinking Ursa. Your mother's name." Mai answered.

"That's a perfect name." Zuko smiled.

Zuko then held his daughter, Ursa, for the first time.

"I'm a father." Zuko said happily.

THE END

There you go. Liked? Sad it was the last? Thanks for reading!! Reviews will be very nice.


End file.
